Hiding Who You Are
by Asian Anime Freak
Summary: If you were pushed from the one you loved, would you fight or try to forget? bad summary i know. My first fic so read and give me advice please


Ok this is my first story EVER so don't throw fireballs at me if it sucks. The rating is just to be safe.

Sadly, I do not own any of these wonderful RK characters.

* * *

**

* * *

Hiding Who You Are**

"No, please I'll do anything!" As she said "anything", she lifted up her red leather mini skirt to verify what she meant.

The man in front of her showed no interest and just gave her a death glare that could make any man wet his pants. Her eyes widened as she saw his left arm moving that contained a katana, and backed up even further against the wall than she already was crying for mercy. Silently the man walked forward looking at the woman in pity then sheathed his sword that was gleaming in the moonlight and stepped aside.

Silently the woman thanked God and took it as a signal to leave but then stopped. Another happened to be behind the man the whole time. She looked the second person up and down and observed that this person was a woman with long straight hair, big blue eyes, and an athletic built. What she did not see was the katana in her hand and her life ended while she was looking at the emptiness in the eyes of her killer.

"Of all the people, why did you make me come all the out here this late at night to kill a whore?"

"I hate prostitutes"

* * *

**Next Morning **

"Kaoru wake up" sleeping was a beautiful girl of 18, long midnight black hair with red streaks all tied up in a messy ponytail and basically knocked out. "KAORU GET THE HELL UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL."

"WHAAAAAA, MISAO, why the hell didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Because you're the one who usually wakes me up."

"Well I got home late; my boss took me out for a drink."

"So did I, that don't excu…" Misao stopped "Wait, you drink?"

"Well…" Kaoru blushed "he took me out to celebrate."

"Celebrate? Kaoru I don't know if u noticed but u work in a movie store. What did you do? Watch so many movies your head exploded."

"No you idiot, he took me out to celebrate my win in my inline skating competition last Wednesday."

"Oh"

"Hey Misao"

"Yeah"

"I thought you said we were late for school"

"I only said that so you'd get your lazy ass out of bed. We're supposed to meet Sano in about an hour."

"Honestly Misao why do you lack emotion in your voice, you still joke n all but you seem lost."

"That is my affair"

After 30 min Kaoru finally came out of the shower dressed in some jnco jeans (don't own jnco either) a baggy shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tied in knot in the back at her waistline and a towel on her head.

"Bout time you got out"

"Shut up"

"Love you too, anyway I'm gonna make some breakfast tacos to go, want some?"

"Sure, I just need to dry my hair and put some black eyeliner on; in the mean time you should change too."

Later Kaoru came out all ready in just 15 min and Misao was already ready, she was dressed in a small black collared sleeveless shirt, baggy black pants, a zillion black bracelets on her left wrist, a black leather wristband on her right, fingerless gloves, heavy black eyeliner, and her blue highlighted hair in a high ponytail.

"Honestly Misao how do you do it"

Ignoring Kaoru, Misao just heads for the door "coming?" Misao asked and tossed Kaoru her taco. "We only have 15 min or else Sano will have our asses."

"Not if we take your car." Kaoru regretted what she just said, "How did you get such an awesome car anyway?"

"Comes with the job" Misao unlocked the doors and both hopped in and backed out of their dorm parking lot.

"What is it that you do again?"

"Why is it that Sano wanted us to meet him?" She completely avoided Kaoru's question. Misao is one who doesn't like to lie so she avoids the question all round and is actually somewhat ashamed of what she does.

"I don't know, stop avoiding my question, you've had this "new" job for like a year now and you get awesome pay, you boss keeps you out at night and to top it off you get a NISSAN SKYLINE, which is only the hottest car ever."

Keeping her eyes on the road ignoring the speed limit and Kaoru. Misao turned up the volume to her CD Move (Japanese band) getting in the state of nonexistence to the song Dogfight and Blast My Desire. Feeling the adrenaline from the songs, she puts the pedal to the metal. Taking the hint Kaoru quietly sits back and enjoys the ride

* * *

"Wow you guys are on time for once." Sano said with sarcasm

"We took my car"

"oh"

"Alright why did you want to meet today? I gotta study for exams" Said Kaoru with annoyance.

"Whaaaaat can't a guy meet with his two best friends to just hang out."

"I guess but why all of a sudden? We haven't hung out since Kenshin moved."

Hearing that name Kaoru stiffened, tears beginning to form "Yeah"

"Sorry K, didn't mean to make you cry." Misao could tell it was a big mistake to say his name, Kaoru and Kenshin were high school sweet hearts till their senior year when Kenshin had to leave due to another job which was only a year ago

"Its ok I need to get over him anyways. So what are we gonna do first? I challenge you all at Virtual On (don't own either)in the arcade."

"Alright, loser does the winners chores for a month." Said a slightly interested Misao

"You're on"

"ring ring ring."

She took one look at who it was "ugh" was all Sano heard then Misao regretfully answered the phone

"What" angrily Misao answered "no, I only work at night that was the deal, if you want it done do it yourself" she listed for a few seconds then "that's blackmail" she yelled, "fine I'll be there in a few."

"Misao what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry guys but I gotta bail, that was the boss, so I'll see you guys tomorrow" Then without another word she was gone.

Kaoru and Sano just looked at Misao's retreating form then at each other, they both shrugged and Sano just smiled "You are so going down"

TBC

* * *

I apologize if it isn't all that great, so please give me some advice. Like I said it's my first story. So tell me what you think 


End file.
